


Bowls Not Required

by Dangerously_Demonic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Frostmorph, M/M, When Ashes Fall-verse, post-nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerously_Demonic/pseuds/Dangerously_Demonic
Summary: Sometimes, after a bad day, it's just better to forgo the idea of dinner and have ice c ream instead.
Relationships: Loki/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Bowls Not Required

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eating ice cream out of the container  
> Time: 30 minutes

While having nightmares wasn’t out of the ordinary for Clayton, they rarely left his stomach twisted up and nauseous from anxiety. This one had been a blend of past events and fears of what might happen. He’d finally found himself at a spot in his life where he felt happy, so of course he’d fear losing it…Feared losing Loki, despite how much of a pain the other man could be at times. Admittedly, Clayton knew _he_ could be a pain in the ass at times, but despite all that, they made it work.

Over the years, he’d learned to hide his anxiety and emotional state from Xena. While he didn’t always mind her mothering, he still had issues at times with showing Loki how vulnerable he could be. Most of this he blamed on being raised in the south. Showing weakness and emotion was seen as being less of a man. While an archaic and unhealthy mindset, he couldn’t quite shake how he’d been raised.

After breakfast and cleaning up his mess, he glanced around the living area and wondered what he could do to distract himself from the still lingering anxiety he felt. Loki took great care in keeping Norna brushed and because of this, very little of the feline’s fur accumulated on the ship. Frankly, Clayton felt surprised at how dutiful the Asgardian was concerning her care, considering how he ignored his own wellbeing at times. Then again, Loki had admitted that it was easier for him to care for something else than himself. Either way, it made the other man happy, so Clayton didn’t complain.

“Clayton, the engine threw an error last night. Do you mind looking at it? I believe one of the coupling filters needs to be changed.”

Clayton looked up at Xena’s voice and gave a slight nod. “Yeah. Sure.”

At least now he had something to do. However, once he was elbow deep in the engine, he’d started to suspect that Xena had just thrown something at him to keep him busy. He wasn’t sure if she’d picked up on his anxiety due to how he’d acted or if Loki rated him out.

All of the filters looked fine and didn’t need to be replaced, which couldn’t be the reason the engine threw an error…If it even had. This caused him to frown to himself as he accessed the panel and brought up the last diagnostic report. Clayton annoyedly rolled his eyes when everything checked out, then looked to the camera. “Did you just send me on a wild goose chase for nothing?”

“…No.”

He squinted at the camera and simply felt irritated. While he knew she was trying to help his emotional state, her mothering only soured his mood further. Turning back to where he’d been working, he started picking up his tools in order to put them away.

 _Clank_.

The unmistakable sound of a tool falling into the open access port caused him to freeze and then mutter out a curse. He grabbed his flashlight and peered down into the port, then spat out several curses in different languages. Not only would he _not_ be able to reach it, to get it out he’d have to tear a bunch more things apart. “Mother shitting, bastard of a chucklefuck.”

He’d already spent an hour checking the coupling filters, and it’d take him another hour to tear everything apart to get the stupid tool. After spitting out another curse word, he set to work. Admittedly, he did find a few things that needed adjusted while he was half hanging into the access port, but it did nothing for his mood.

“Clayton, are you hungry?” Loki asked curiously.

Clayton merely lashed his tail around in irritation, prompting a quiet ‘…never mind’ from the other man.

When he finally got everything put together, he stalked back upstairs and briefly stopped at the bathroom to wash his hands off. Then, he beelined it to the fridge where he pulled out a container of ice cream, pulled the lid off, and scooped out some ice cream to shove it into his mouth. Turning around, he started for the helm, his tail still swishing around in irritation.

Loki glanced up with a slightly raised eyebrow. “I made lunch, Clayton.”

He pulled the spoon out of his mouth and used it to indicate the container of ice cream. “I’ll have some later. I’m eating this.”

“Shouldn’t you be using a bowl?” He’d never seen the other man eat directly from the container of ice cream, only from bowls.

“Fuck bowls.”


End file.
